


Changing Sides

by bitheby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Gen, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Udai Tenma, oh yeah a lot of them are trans/nb, tanaka thirsting for daichi is canon please and thank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheby/pseuds/bitheby
Summary: “Does not everyone feel what way, Hinata?”“Like you don’t belong in your own body and that it’s really wrong and you should’ve been born differently? Not even necessarily a lot different, just like a little bit, you know?”“Does…does not everyone feel that way?”“…No, Yachi-san, not everyone feels that way.”





	Changing Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/gifts).



> So, this is actually the _second_ time I'm going to be uploading this because hey technology hates me
> 
> But anyways, this is a gift for Cecil, because I had a dream based off one of zir works so yeah hope you like it?
> 
> (also it's half wish-fulfillment in terms of lgbtq rep so I meannnn)

_Daichi has added Suga, Asahi, ROLLINGTHUNDER, Tanabro, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, and Yachi to the chat._  
_Tanabro has changed the chat’s name to Volleyboys._  
**Tanabro:** come on guys get with the program  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** pals  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** youve gotta be kidding me  
**Daichi:** Oh god, not this again.  
**Daichi:** First years, I’m very sorry in advance.  
**Hinata:** ?  
_Suga has changed their name to Suga-mom._  
**Hinata:** oH  
_Hinata has changed their name to the little giant!!._  
_Suga-mom has changed Daichi’s name to Dadchi._  
**Dadchi:** Well, at least this one makes sense.  
_Yamaguchi has changed their name to Real Gucci._  
**Tsukishima:** noya-san, tanaka-san  
_Real Gucci has changed Tsukishima’s name to Salt._  
**Salt:** why is this necessary?  
**Salt:** Yamaguchi, I will end you.  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** wow proper grammar  
**Dadchi:** But I also use proper grammar when texting, does that make me scary?  
**Tanabro:** its just because hes terrifying  
**Tanabro:** youre daddy so its fine  
**Suga-mom:** I just choked on my wine  
**Ennoshita:** you’re?? underage??  
**Suga-mom:** sorry, *tea  
**Tanabro:** NO WAIT THST WAS AUTHOCORREC  
**Salt:** he does know autocorrect does that because he types it a lot right?  
**Salt:** Yamaguchi, I see you reading these.  
**Real Gucci:** oh shit  
**Real Gucci:** heyyyyy tsukki  
**Real Gucci:** whats up friendo  
**Salt:** shut up Yamaguchi  
**The Real Gucci:** sorry tsukki :)  
**Salt:** youre not sorry at all are you  
**the little giant!!:** no hes not lol  
**Kageyama:** how do you know dumbass  
**the little giant!!:** we’re talking about stuff  
**Real Gucci:** I’m helping him study for tomorrow’s English test!  
**Kageyama:** we have a test tomorrow?  
**the little giant!!:** bakageyama  
**the little giant!!:** sensei has been talking about it for the past two weeks  
**the little giant!!:** what have you been doing in class the whole time??  
**Salt:** thinking about milk probably  
**Tanabro:** come on tsukishima he can’t possibly be thinking about milk for two weeks even he’s not that weird  
**Kageyama:** no  
**Kageyama:** of course not  
**Tanabro:** …I stand corrected  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** KAGEYAMA! YOUVE GOTTA CHANGE YOUR NAME  
**Kageyama:** …  
_Kageyama has changed their name to ILoveMilk._  
**ILoveMilk:** is this how it’s done?  
_Salt has taken a screenshot of the conversation._  
**the little giant!!:** stingyshima that’s not nice!! be nice to him!!  
_the little giant!! has taken a screenshot of the conversation._  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** oh wait almost forgot something  
_ROLLINGTHUNDER has changed the chat’s name to Volleyfriends. ___  
**Tanabro:** bro :(  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** yacchan and kiyoko-senpai are in here too!!  
**Tanabro:** o shit u rite  
**Tanabro:** speaking of them…  
_The Real Gucci has changed Kiyoko’s name to (Hayley) Kiyoko, Lesbian Jesus._  
**Tanabro:** bro :(  
_(Hayley) Kiyoko, Lesbian Jesus has changed their name to (Hayley) Kiyoko, Bisexual Jesus._  
**Tanabro:** kiyoko-senpai!!!!  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** shimizu-san!!!!  
**Salt:** how did you manage to send that within half a second of each other  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** were connected bro  
**Tanabro:** arent you supposed to be kissing asahi though  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** i know but I could Hear My Call  
**Dadchi:** You two, stop bothering Kiyoko.  
_Yachi:_ oh hi!!  
**Suga-mom:** yacchan…  
**Yachi:** yeah yeah mom I got it  
_Yachi has changed their name to Townsperson B._  
**the little giant!!:** yachi-san :(  
**Townsperson B:** how’s studying going hinata?  
**the little giant!!:** not good i dont get any of it  
**the little giant!!:** yamas a good teacher!!  
**the little giant!!:** im just dumb :(  
**Townsperson B:** do you want me to come over and help?  
**The Real Gucci:** um  
**the little giant!!:** yeah!! you can come over if you want!!  
\--------------------  
“Are you sure it’s okay for her to come over?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly. “I don’t know how she is with all…this and I don’t think I’m ready to come out as anything definitive yet.”  
“I don’t think you’ll need to, I think Yachi-san will think this is a good talk to be a part of.”  
\--------------------  
_Volleyfriends_  
**Tanabro:** kageyama, tsukishima  
**Tanabro:** are you sure youre okay with your boyfriends acting all suspicious like that  
**ILoveMilk:** I’m not dating yamaguchi though?  
**Suga-mom:** (kageyama, he was talking about hinata)  
**ILoveMilk:** oh well I’m not dating him either  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** yeah besides tsukishimas dating yamaguchi  
**Salt:** no I’m not??  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** what are you talking about?? havent you two been dating since primary school or smth??  
**Salt:** not that I’m aware of, no  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** one moment  
\-------------------  
_ROLLINGTHUNDER has added Tanabro, Dadchi, Suga-mom, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, and Townsperson B to the chat._  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** does everyone see this SHIT??  
**Suga-mom:** oh noya this is no way to go about doing this  
_Suga-mom has changed the chat’s name to My Children Are Idiots._  
**Suga-mom:** see? now that’s better  
**Dadchi:** Can’t we go one year without something like this happening?  
**Dadchi:** And you too, Koushi?  
**Suga-mom:** sorry daichi, you know it cant be helped :)  
**Townsperson B:** where are shimizu-senpai and asahi-senpai? noya, did you forget to add them?  
**Dadchi:** No, after last year’s…incidents, they decided they no longer wanted to be a part of this.  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** yeah :( besides asahis just reading over my shoulder  
**Tanabro:** wait yacchan arent you with hinata and yamaguchi? don’t let them see the chat!  
**Townsperson B:** don’t worry, they won’t :)  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** yacchan???  
\--------------------  
“Yachi-san!!” Hinata ran towards the door when he heard his friend ring the doorbell, Yamaguchi trailing anxiously behind him.  
“Hinata-kun! Yamaguchi-kun!”  
Yamaguchi said hi, blushing when he realized how much taller he was than the other two.  
“So, how’s the English coming? Or did you ask me here so we could talk about whatever you were talking about instead of studying?”  
“Umm….”  
“Hinata,” Hitoka said, shaking her head. “We all know you weren’t working, you were being pretty obvious about it. So. what were you talking about?” She looked up at the two of them curiously.  
“Well, we were, um, we were talking about…” Yamaguchi trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.  
“We were talking about gender!” Hinata shouted.  
“Gender?”  
“Yeah! You know how I’m trans, right? Well, Yama was asking how I knew so I was sorta explaining it?”  
“Oh cool! So, how did you know, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I don’t know, I just kind of, always knew? Well, no, it was like I didn’t have an actual concept of gender until a few years ago, I just, realized.”  
“He saw the Little Giant,” supplied Yamaguchi.  
“Oh right, he’s trans too isn’t he?”  
“Yeah! And everyone was talking about him and how big this was and a bunch of not-nice stuff but I heard that and was like wait does not everyone feel that way??”  
“Does not everyone feel what way, Hinata?”  
“Like you don’t belong in your own body and that it’s really wrong and you should’ve been born differently? Not even necessarily a lot different, just like a little bit, you know?”  
“Does…does not everyone feel that way?”  
“…No, Yachi-san, not everyone feels that way.”  
\--------------------  
_Volleyfriends_  
**Townsperson B:** don’t worry, kageyama and tsukishima  
**Townsperson B:** they weren’t making out or anything  
**Townsperson B:** …probably ;)  
\--------------------  
_Kinoshita has changed their name to this aroace face._  
_this aroace face has changed Narita’s name to this aroace face 2._  
_this aroace face has changed Ennoshita’s name to Enno-mom-in-training._  
**this aroace face 2:** omg thank you  
**Enno-mom-in-training:** I don’t know whether to thank you or make you run laps  
**this aroace face:** you can do both if you really want to ;)  
**Enno-mom-in-training:** you know, I’m not even going to question it  
**Salt:** noya-san why did you say “one moment” and then never say anything else? It’s been almost two hours  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** …  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** no reason  
**Salt:** and yachi-san why would I care who yamaguchi kisses??  
\-------------------  
_My Children Are Idiots_  
**ROLLINGTHUNDER:** IS EVERYONE SEEING THIS S H I T

**Author's Note:**

> I have now gained the utmost respect for fic writers who pump out chat fics like it's nothing because after going through the HTML and bolding everything just once made me want to scream but twice? I crave death. 
> 
> I'm doing this instead of studying for finals so hey really hope you liked this Ce! I was planning on having the full thing out by yesterday but A) I only have partway through the second chapter done and B) I forgot to upload it yesterday so enjoy a day-late present haha


End file.
